


Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

by Cheesecloth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Crossover time!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Aliens & Time Machines





	Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> write a crossover

“Can’t go there,” the Doctor mumbles.

The Tardis screeched and blared her alarms.

“Yeah, I get it, I get it. I know I shouldn’t go back. That’s fine.” He leaned over the dashboard of his time machine. His voice was strained and his hair was sopping wet.

“Take me somewhere else then. Just…anywhere.”

The alarms quieted, and a red flashing light melded into a softer blue. She hummed her own sad tune.

He closed his eyes. Anywhere. Anywhere but his past.

There was a crash, and the Doctor is nearly flung backward. The alarms blare again, but it feels like more of an actual situation that needs action.

“Wha- There are fires _everywhere_ , what did you do? Where did you _take us_?” He stares incredulously at the main screens and scrunches his face, absolutely confused.

“Hello?” A muffled voice calls from outside the Tardis. The Doctor walks hesitantly towards the door and looks back at the dashboard.

“What’s out there?”

“M-m-maybe it’s a m-m-monster!” A trembling voice joins the first.

“A m-m-monster? Rikes!” Another voice shook. A _familiar_ voice. What in the hell?

The Doctor throws open the Tardis doors and lo-and-behold, it’s really them.

The Mystery-Solving Gang and their talking dog Scooby-Doo.

There’s no way! Absolutely no-

The Doctor peered back into the Tardis. Her fires were starting to put themselves out, but she was still creaking a bit.

“What?”

When he looks back at the iconic crew, Velma is walking towards the door, which the Doctor is blocking.

“Jinkies, what is that? It looks like an entire room in there-“

“He’s probably a m-m-monster! Don’t get too close Velma!” Shaggy worries.

Daphne scoffs, looking the Doctor up and down with a crudely judgmental gaze. She fishes something out of her purse. It’s an entire box. How did it fit in there? It’s the size of a cereal box.

“Why don’t you two have a Scooby-Snack and maybe you’ll calm down.”

Shaggy and Scooby brighten considerably.

“Roo-boy! A Scooby-Snack!” Scooby bravely trotted past the Doctor to snatch a Scooby-Snack that Daphne threw into the air.

“Is it a teleportation machine?” Fred asked, walking around the Tardis critically.

“Oh, that would be rather nifty!” Velma chirps, peering over the Doctor’s shoulder into his beloved time and relative dimension in space teleportation machine.

The Doctor wanted to say something- anything, but nothing substantial was coming out of his mouth except confused stammering.

Daphne was grimacing at his tie. “I’m not so sure that fits. Maybe if you went for a darker, solid blue?”

The Tardis groans behind him, her deep recesses constraining too much with the weight of this parallel reality. The Doctor finds himself nodding quickly.

“Yep, yep, I hear you! I don’t think I should stay here long either- I don’t think I can even _comprehend_ \- Ah!”

He stumbles back through the doors and peers out at the confused Mystery Gang with alarm.

“Um…nope! Nope! We’re leaving! Right now! I’ve recuperated, so you don’t have to worry anymore. Let’s get outta here!”

The Tardis wheezed in agreement and her doors closed.

The Gang stared as the blue box disappeared just as noisily as it had appeared.

Velma’s excitement deflated. “Ah man, I really would have loved to work on that case.”

Daphne raises her brow, shaking her head. “Teleportation is impressive but his fashion sure wasn’t.”

“And we’re sure it wasn’t a projector?” Fred asked, just to be sure.

There was a loud crunching noise, and the three of them turned to see Shaggy and Scooby scarfing down chips from who-knows-where.

“Can’t have been.” Velma sighs. “We’ve been staking out this stakeout for a week. Checked every knick-knack and cranny for signs of that metal creature that used to be dormant in the basement.”

“It was atrocious to look at, dormant or not.” Daphne groaned. “What did it call itself again?”

Fred scratched his chin. “A Dalek, I think.”

A wheezing whirl of noises was returning. The blue box materialized and the door opened immediately.

“I’m sorry, a _what_?”


End file.
